To develop materials for use in neural stimulating electrodes; to evaluate the electrochemical processes that occur at the electrode-electrolyte interface during pulsing regimens characteristics of neural prosthetic applications, and to apply these findings to the fabrication of prototype neural stimulating electrodes.